Someone like you
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. "I want someone like you. Not like her." Troyella.


**In the spirit of Halloween, here's a one-shot :) It was really really really hard to think of an idea! I hope you like it! I'll hopefully be updating my other stories soon, im just so busy!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEEEN ! :)**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! ):**

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, forever."_

"I swear, these movies are so pathetic! Everyone knows love never ends like this" Troy Bolton rolled his eyes, throwing the remote at the tv.

"Eh, you don't know that" Gabriella Montez said hitting him. "Your gonna pay for a new tv if I see any scratches on that thing"

"Yeah yeah, Are you going to Courtney's Halloween party tomorrow?" he asked.

"Your funny right? I am not going to that girls party. All girls have to dress up all slutty, and plus she's like in love with you" Gabriella said to her best friend of a year.

"Then go as all slutty" Troy laughed. Gabriella gave him a 'you-know-me' look. "Alright alright, joking. Just go as....you" he told her.

Gabriella sighed. "Im not sure if I should go anyway, im not gonna be having fun"

"Come on Brie!" he urged. "The gangs going to be there too, having the time of their lives."

Gabriella sighed. _Maybe, if I go slutty, he'll think of me as more? _she asked herself. "Im not sure."

"Sharpay will help you with a costume too!" he chuckled at the thought.

"Well, your going to be partying all night and have Courtney slide her ass up, of course you want to go" she mentally frowned.

"Shut up Brie... we all know she won't do that" Gabriella frowned.

"Troy, you like her, she likes you, why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?" tears pricked her brown orbs.

"Who says she likes me?" he asked.

"Oh. My. God." she groaned in frustration. Who wouldn't like you?! She wanted to scream.

Troy laughed. "Drop it, but you should still go!"

"......You don't want your...little _sister.._ to get hurt wouldn't you?" she asked him.

"Why would you get hurt?" he asked confused.

"Wow Troy, how idiotic can you be" she groaned. "Its a Halloween party, a high school Halloween party. There's going to be drinking there and if im dressed in a slutty costume, im bound to get felt up."

Troy growled. "No you will not. My little sister will not be touched that way, and Chad, Zeke and Jason and I will make sure of that"

Gabriella sighed, still not giving up. "I don't know..." she trailed off. Really, everyone knew Courtney had a big thing for Troy, everyone knew she was going to ask him to be her boyfriend, no matter how unordinary it was. Courtney had something against Gabriella, and Gabriella knew why, it was because of her closeness with Troy; and Courtney had a big thing for him, as said.

"Please?" he pouted. Gabriella tried to keep her gaze away from her best friends eyes, but somehow her eyes just got lost in them.

Gabriella frowned, giving in. "Fine" she sighed.

"Sweeet!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug.

Gabriella let out a giggle. "You can't do that, only girls do" she said leaning into the hug a bit, happily.

"Whatever" he said pulling back, making Gabriella's face falter.

"Alright, well out of my house, i'll see you tomorrow at the party." she told him.

"What? I thought I was sleeping over." he asked confused.

"That was before I knew I had to find something to wear for that gay Halloween party your making me go to" she huffed.

"Oh, i'll help you"

She laughed, "Nah, Its suppose to be a girls thing"

"Alright, i'll see you tomorrow.." he said reluctantly getting up and walking to the door.

While walking to the door Gabriella asked, "Who has parties on the day of Halloween? Everyones going to be out getting candy."

"Brie, Brie, Brie, your underestimating things." he chuckled.

"Whatever" she mumbled pushing him out the door and locking it. She turned around to get her cell phone but the door rang again. Gabriella rolled her eyes smiling and turned back around and opened the door with a fake annoyed look. "Yes?"

"Where's my hug?" he asked giving her his 1000 watt Bolton smile. Gabriella couldn't help but let loose a big smile that everyone loved.

"You are ridiculous." she giggled as she stepped outside of her house, into his opened arms.

She wrapped her arms around his body as he did around her waist. Gabriella laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and taking in his special scent. Their hugs always lasted this way. He smiled into her hair.

"Your so small" he chuckled, still holding her.

"I'm not small, your just too big, fatty" she giggled pulling back.

"Meanie!" he said chuckling.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Gabriella said stepping into her house.

"Bye Brie!" he laughed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked to the living room and grabbed her phone, calling her friend.

"Helloooooooo?"

"You have to help me!" Gabriella semi-shouted.

Sharpay laughed. "Hi to you too Gabs."

Gabriella laughed a little embarrassed. "Okay, you know Courtney's party is tomorrow?"

"Yuupp, your going right?" she asked.

"Unfortunately. Troy got me to go, ugh"

"I knew he would" Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah, well you know how her party is for girls to wear slutty clothing?"

"Yep"

"Yeaaah" she dragged out the word, "I need your help on that."

"Gabriella Montez? Wearing something slutty?"

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAR"

"Joking. Alright, well i'll be over there in a while."

"Thanks"

"Oh my god Shar!" Gabriella screamed looking at herself in the mirror, the day after.

"Oh hot daaaaaaaaaaamn" Sharpay laughed.

"I look like a real slut!"

"You should totally wear that to school"

"Yeah, and get laid everywhere I go? My ass."

"Stop being so negative." Sharpay said sitting on her bed. Gabriella wore a sex kitten costume. She had on a strapless, skin tight dress that hugged her breasts as well as push them up, making them look pretty big. The hem of the dress barely covered her butt if she bent down. She had fake ear head bands and over all, she looked pretty hot, but really slutty. Sharpay was satisfied of her work. "You look hot, don't worry. Troy will be all over you"

Gabriella frowned. "No he won't. He's gonna be all over Courtney.."

Sharpay sighed. "Hun, don't worry alright? Now lets get to the party!"

Timidly Gabriella and Sharpay arrived at the party, at least close to it. "Come on Gabs, you gotta act hot and fierce, like you own the place"

"Your joking?"

"Have a couple drinks. It'll fire you up" Sharpay suggested.

Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Just go."

They walked into the house seeing everyone dancing around to the music, seeing many costumes around. "WOW" Gabriella yelled to Sharpay.

"I'm gonna go find Zeke!" Sharpay said walking off. Gabriella scowled at her. Gabriella sighed and walked around.

--

"Shar!" Zeke said hugging her.

"Hey Zeke, hey guys"

"Hey Sharpay. Where's Brie?" Troy asked, already onto his 3rd cup of alcohol.

"Im not sure, just out there on the dance floor or whatever." Sharpay said nonchalantly taking a sip of Zeke's drink.

"Whoa, whose that hottie over there?" Jason asked pointing to someone walking around getting grinded on in a black skimpy dress.

"Holy shit that's Gabs" Taylor exclaimed once she saw a glimpse of her face.

"Oh shit, never mind what I said." Jason said, shrinking back a little. Troy face grew furious as he saw some guys go up to her offered her a drink or tried and lead her some where.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING?" Troy shouted, loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

"Damn Bolton, you should go see if you could tap some of that" A football player said, walking up to Troy.

"Get the fuck away from me." Troy growled. The football player ran off with the speed of light. The rest of the gang shrank back and Troy marched his self over to Gabriella and pulled her by the arm and took her up stairs slamming a door.

Only one word came out of everyones mouth, "Wow.."

"Troy let go of me!" Gabriella said yanking her arm away from him. "Your hurting me!" Troy let go immediately. Troy took off his blue t-shirt and put it over Gabriella's costume. After doing that he walked out to the balcony breathing heavily. Gabriella followed him quietly.

"What was that?" Troy asked, still furious.

"I wasn't doing anything..."

"What the hell is up with you wearing this stuff? You look so....horrible and disgusting." he said angrily.

Gabriella frowned as tears pricked her eyes. "What are you talking about? Isn't this what you wanted?!"

"No Gabriella, no it wasn't." he sighed.

"What the hell Troy? I don't understand you! You want someone like Courtney, she's right there, open for you! All her sluttiness and fakeness! She wants you! You want her! Why the fuck are you not hers yet?!" she shouted tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't want someone like her!" he shouted back.

"Who do you want then? GOD TROY! She seems like everything you want...what you've always had, who you have always dated..." she said quietly.

"I want someone like you" he said.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"I have no idea what all this costume nonsense is, Brie. You don't have to put on a slutty costume just to make me want you"

"Who said that I did?" she asked.

"That's not important. I don't want someone superficial, I want someone real, like you."

Gabriella frowned. "I don't get it."

"What don't you get Brie?" he asked walking to her, taking grasp of her two hands.

"I don't know, Troy. I'm so confused"

"Confused about what?"

"You"

"Well, I know something." he said.

"What?"

"That I love you"

Gabriella frowned. "How could you love me? Im so.....disgusting, like you said." she said as a tear slipped her eyes.

"I only didn't like what you were trying to be, Brie. You, the real Gabriella Montez, is the most beautiful-est girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"i don't know Troy, this seems all too good to be true.."

Troy sighed. "Come on, baby, I love you." he said. Troy leaned in slowly and gave her a light kiss on her full lips.

Gabriella sighed. "Do you really?" she asked as he pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

"Yes, Brie" he said kissing her hair.

"Well in that case, I love you too" she smiled. She looked up at him and their lips connected in a soft, tender kiss.

"Happy Halloween baby." he told her, looking at the star.

"Happy Halloween boo"

**AWHHHHHH :) I love the ending. AHAHA :)**

**daaaang. So cute. Ahahaha.**

**Its kinda pointless but heyyyy! Its halloween!.**

**Some romance on this day wouldn't harm anyone! I love that word. 'Baby and boo' thats so cute ahaha.**

**Review?**

**Hopefully, i'll be updating my other stories soon!!! :)**

**please read them and review!**

**Much love and appreciation, **

**Bailey x3 :)**


End file.
